Story:Star Trek: Conflict/The Dark Side
The ultimatum is brought forth... Summary OK, for this story, I've run out of ideas: therefore I came up with an interesting suggestion. This story will be mostly like a TNG episode, where the main characters of - Edward Shield and Lianna Young - sit down with the main characters of the 25th century - Jean-Luc Picard, Alynna Nechayev, Kathryn Janeway and several of the admirals mentioned in - and talk about pressing issues: mainly, the truth behind the idea of corruption and the grievances presented to them - the admirals - by the captains. Since I am somewhat unable to conceive a good idea myself, I thought I'd leave this to be an open-ended session. Visit the talk page for details on what this means. Chapter One Lianna Young is on Earth, visiting James Halliwell, who has made some recovery with his disease due in no small part to Clarke's work. Halliwell attempts to woo Young, claiming that he's never met someone quite like her before. Young reminds him that he has a wife of his own, to which Halliwell replies that she hasn't objected to the last nine lovers who've shared their bed, why should she object to another? Young is repulsed by his advances, and tells him that she came here as a gesture of goodwill, to see if he was doing better. Halliwell says that he'd be much better if he could have her as his own. Young almost vomits from the idea, but Halliwell says that no woman can resist him and attempts to bed her on the spot. She delivers a sharp knee to his groin, saying that it's no wonder she hates men if all they try to do is come on to her. He reviles her as a worthless expletive, saying that she should be begging him on bended knee not to report her little assault on him. Young says that its no wonder he contracted an HIV, considering all the women who've sold themselves to him: she then leaves, with his insults still ringing in her ears. Once she exits the room, she breaks down in tears. She wonders if she'll ever find a place where she won't have men try to molest her every two seconds. Zhang offers her some comfort, which they then take into a near-by janitor's closet to complete in privacy. Chapter Two Meanwhile, Edward Shield is waiting at the shuttle-dock, hoping that he's not too late because Lianna Young, with whom he's to be going with, is somewhat late. She suddenly arrives, straightening her uniform jacket. She doesn't say why she was late, but hurries him to get on the shuttle. However, a messenger arrives and tells them that the meeting will not take place on the but at the offices of the Federation President, where the Admiralty has agreed to meet with them. Realizing this, they make a mad-dash across the crowded shuttle-dock platform to a hover-train, which takes them to almost in time. They arrive at the meeting room, but are declared late. The people present are Alynna Nechayev, Jean-Luc Picard, Admiral Janeway, Admiral Michaels, James Halliwell, Raymond L. Anders, the Federation President and several others. After several formalities, the meeting begins. Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Category:Star Trek: Conflict Episodes Category:Fanon Crossovers